Chapter 2/Searching for shuttle
(Space, sector 223) The Enterprise approaching the last planet along side the USS Intrepid. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Sito looks at her console and then turns to Captain Martin. Sir I'm picking up a signal from an M-class planet bearing 234 mark 889 distance directly ahead Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. Let's hear the signal Lieutenant Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. Lieutenant Sito activates the communications system and the crew is hearing the signal. Captain Kira to any Federation starship in range, I need help, please respond says Typhuss over the comm system. Open a channel Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says to Lieutenant McCabe as he goes to his chair. McCabe activates the transceiver array. Typhuss this is the USS Enterprise do you read me Captain Martin says as he's hoping for Typhuss to answer it. Enterprise, this is Captain Kira, its good to hear your voice, John says Typhuss over the comm system. Same here we're on our way now we've brought the Intrepid with us hang on man Captain Martin says as he's smiling at the results of contacting Typhuss. Typhuss do you read me Captain Martin says as the static starts to sound. Just barely, John says Typhuss over the comm system. Typhuss if you can hear me we're coming for you just hang on a bit longer Captain Martin says as he's looking at the main viewer. All right, hurry up, its hotter than hell down here says Typhuss over the comm system. We will buddy Enterprise out Captain Martin says as he smiles about getting in touch with Typhuss. (Planet surface, daytime) Typhuss is happy about getting in touch with the Enterprise when he's attacked by a Xindi-Insectoid he takes cover shooting his type-2 phaser at it as it fires its rifle, Typhuss thinks of reasoning with it to convince it to stand down and work with him to survive. (Space, planet orbit) A Xindi Insectoid vessel and a Reptilian warship are both double teaming the Enterprise and the Intrepid with several volleys of energy blots hitting the shield bubble. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Captain Kira to Enterprise, I'm under attack by a Xindi-Insectoid, now would be a good time to beam me and the shuttle up says Typhuss over the comm system. Uh we're a little busy up here Typhuss standby, ready quantum phasers and fire on my order evasive pattern Omega 2 Captain Martin says as the ship shakes under fire. Both McCabe and Johansson comply to the orders. (Space) The Enterprise comes about fires the blue phaser beams and destroys the Xindi-Insectoid vessel and damages the Xindi-Reptilian vessel forcing it to retreat from the site of battle. (Main bridge, red alert) Bridge to transporter room 2 lock onto both Captain Kira and the Archer and beam them up Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Transportation complete sir says Chief Powell over the comm system. Helm get us out of here maximum warp Captain Martin orders as he goes back to his command chair. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she goes to work on the helm console. (Space, sector 223) The Enterprise and the Intrepid moves slowly away from the planet as the planet breaks up into a thousand pieces as a level five shockwave takes it out and almost hits the Enterprise as the ship zips to high warp. (Deck 7, sickbay) Captain Martin and Commander Benson both walk into sickbay as Captain Kira is laying in the biobed being checked by Doctor Crusher. How is he Doctor Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Doctor Crusher puts her medical tricorder down and looks at both Benson and Martin. Well he's a bit dehydrated from his exposure to the heat and he might have a bit of a tan but he'll pull through Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both Commander Benson and Captain Martin. Typhuss you owe me some kegs of blood wine John says as he looks at Typhuss who is laying in the biobed. Typhuss smiles at him. Typhuss gets off the biobed. Typhuss looks at Olivia. Olivia, its time for you and me to get back to the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. You sure you wanna move now Typhuss, Dr. Crusher just said you need some rest after what you've been through on the planet Olivia says to Typhuss as she looks at him. I have been through worse, Olivia, I will rest on the Intrepid, let's go Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Doctor Crusher looks at Typhuss and stops him from leaving sickbay. Hold it Captain I haven't released you yet Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Why can't I go, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Because Captain I've not finished my medical scans of you and I fear that you'll pass out before you get within a meter of deck 7 Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. By all means, Doctor, finish your medical scans says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly.